uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Potęga i siła
X tysiąclecie p.n.e '' thumb|left|400px Wszechświat wszystkie Galaktyki Wszechświata stworzone z rąk Natury Gai powstało na nich różnorodne Gwiazdy w których same Gwiazdy miały swe Układy Planetalne ''Wszechświat ......... Natura Gaja spoglada na swe dzieło Natura Gaja:Wszechświat który jest kosmosem będzie naszym Królestwem , a te Królestwa będą na każdej Planecie Galaktycznej u każdej Galaktyki Wszechświata Natura Gaja spojrzała na przestrzeń Ciemnej Ciemności , i Natura Gaja zamyśliła się swych myslach Natura Gaja:( w myślach) Matko Naturo Światła przekazałaś mi bym dalej tworzyła , więc tak robię Natura Gaja spogląda cały czas na przestrzeń Ciemnej Ciemności Natura Gaja (w myślaach): Matko Naturo Światła teraz używam drugiego imię Gaja z mego pełnego imienia Natura Gaja , i sama teraz jestem MATKĄ jak ty Matko Naturo Światła Protogenoi bawią się żywiołami gwiezdnymi w gromadach galaktycznych , aż do momentu .... sprzeczki po między Uransem a Pontosem Uranos:Uważaj głupku Pontos:Sam uważaj Uranos i Pontos zaczeli się bić więc Erebos i Eter próbują rodzielić ich a Chronos chronił protogenoiki Protogenoiki [ Ananke,Fysis,Thesis,Nyx,Hemera,Nesoi] (wszsytkie):Uranosie ! Pontosie ! przestańcie ! Eros szybko poszedł do Gai Matki Eros:Naturo Gajo Matko ! Natura Gaja szybko spojrzała i ujrzała że przy gromadzie galaktycznym jest jakaś kłótnia , więc bez żadngo namysłu i zastanawienia się szybko udała się do gromady galaktycznej i szybkim precezyjnym gestem rodzieliła walczacych się Uranosa i Pontosa Natura Gaja (gniew):DOŚĆ ! wszyscy i wszystko ucichło we Wszechświecie w Gromadzie Galaktyk Natura Gaja:A więc tak jak nie możecie się razem bawić , to teraz czas by was nauczyć Protogenoi spokorą spojrzeli się na Naturę Gaję a Natura Gaja spojrzała się na Protogenoi Protogenoi (wszyscy):Dobrze Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata thumb|left Natura Gaja w pełni skupieniu swej mocy wyciągneła swoje dłonie ,tworza u swych dłoni dwa kuliste kulę o kolorach niebieskiego i pomarańczowego , aż Ptorogenoi strzymali oddech i osłupieni tym co ujrzeli Protogenoi (wszsycy): Wow (osłupieni i oszołomieni) Ale czad ! Super ! Natura Gaja przyciągła swą silną mocą cztery żywioły kosmosu Natura Gaja:Z tego możecie samodzielne utworzyć swe Królestwa z czterech żywiołów kosmosu Protogenoi spojrzeli na czterey żywioły kosmosu na dłoniach Natury Gai Matki Ananke:Czyli jak zobaczyliśmy jak sama Natura Gaja Matka stworzyła wszechświat Natura Gaja:Tak , i wam pokazałam jak to się robi , teraz wy spróbujcie Protogenoi szybko chcieli zrobić coś z czterech żywiołow kosmosu a tu się na ich rękach rozpadają odłamy Protogenoi (wszysyc):Nic się nie udało Natura Gaja uchwyciła czterey żywioły kosmosu i pyłu gwiezdnego połaczyła w gormadzie galaktyk , rodzielają i formują osobną Galaktyke z jej gwiazdami , Natura Gaja do tych Gwiazd zrobiła inne układy gwiezdne w których ułożyła i dołaczyła formując planety w różnych ilościach Natura Gaja:Gotowe , a teraz Protogenoi musicie się skupić by stworzyć swoje Królestwa na różnych Planetach Galaktycznych Pontos:Czyli każdy z nas może stworzyć swoje Królestwo na objetnej której Plancecie Galaktycznym Natura Gaja:Tak Pontosie , może lepiej żebyś wybrali jeden żywioł z czterech żywiołow kosmicznych będzie wam łatwiej Ereb:Czyli obojętnie jaki wybierzemy z czterech żywiołów kosmosu to tworzenia swego Królestwa , wybierając sobie którą kolwiek Planetę Galaktyczną Natura Gaja:Tak , ale wybierzcie jeden żywioł z czterech żywiołow kosmicznych Eter:Dziękujemy ci Gajo Matko Wszechświata że nas Protogenoi uczysz Nesoi Thesis Fysis Hemera Nyx Eros Chronos (wszyscy) : A czy Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata będzie można zrobić spis Natura Gaja:Jak chcęcie , tylko pamiętajcie że Ja i wy jesteśmy Potęgą i Siłą Wszechświata , Jesteśmy Jednością Ananke:Rozumiemy , wieć do dzieła niech każda z nas Protogenoi stworzy na jakieś Planecie Galaktycznym coś wyjątkowego coś bardzo ważnego od nas Uranos:Ohhhhhh........(zironią w głosie) będzie to naparwde trudne do zrobienia Natura Gaja:Macie Cztery Żywioły Kosmosu są to Flora ,Woda,Ogień i Powietrze Protogenoi uważnie słuchają porad i nauki od samej Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Natura Gaja:Jak wybierzecie Florę , to z tej Flory powstanie gleba i piasnek oraz glina , których można uformować lub zbudować obojetnie co , dowolna rzecz Nesoi:Ale to ciekawe doświadczenie Natura Gaja:Z Flory może jeszcze porobić wszelkiego rodzaju roślny Natura Gaja ukazuje co można stworzyc żwyioła kosmicznego Flory , aż nagle w całym ciele Natury Gai stworzyło się piękny kwiat o krztałci jakby niby kielicha z pędami liści Protogenoi (wszyscy):Uuuuuuuuu ........ to ciekawe Natura Gaja pokazuje następny żywioł kosmiczny Wodę Natura Gaja:A teraz Woda ,z wody można uzyskać krople morskie i lód albo coś jeszcze fascunującego w dłoniach Natury Gai utworzyło się błyski burzowe i piana morska Pontos:To już wiem jaki żywioł kosmosu wybrałem ( zachwytem i dumą) Wodę Natura Gaja: Ogień można to samo co z Florą lecz coś innego , czyli z ognia można uzyskać glinę i .....(urwała na chwilę) Natura Gaja spojrzała na Protogenoi czy słuchają uwaznie co ona im mówi Ereb:I.... co ? tak chce wiedzieć że chyba wybiorę Ogień Natura Gaja:Z Ognia przeróżne metale , lawę oraz bagno Protogenoi (wszyscy):Uuuuuuu.......OOOOOOOoooo Natura Gaja:Powietrza można uzyskać takie elementy jak czas i ciśnienie albo też deszcz i burze gwiezdne , tak jak uczyniłam z Wody teraz Protogenoi wysłuchwszy wszystkiego od Natury Gai Matki co można stworzyc z czterech żywiołów kosmosu , każdy Protogenoi w pełnym skupieniu i determinacji krok po kroku formuje jeden przez siebie wybrany żywioł kosmosu z czterech żywiołów kosmosu Protogenoi Męscy pilnie i skupieniu formują jeden z czterech żywiołów kosmosu Eros:My to jesteśmy Potęga i Siła Wszechświata Uranos już ma dość formowania żywiołów kosmosu Uranos:Nom teraz to już wiem (zrusza ramionami) Chce odpoczać już mi się niechce formować Eter Ereb Pontos Chronos spojrzeli tylko po sobie a potem na Uranosa Eter:Ty chyba kpisz sobie Uranosie , Ja wybrałem Powietrze i pełnym skupieniu formuje to chce zrobić Ereb:Ja tam wybrałem sobie Ogień , więc z Ognia formuje to co zobaczyłem jak to robi Natura Gaja Matka Do Meskich Protogenoi po chwili przychodzi Hemera Hemera:co tam , jak tam wam idzie ? O Eterze co robisz z powietrza Hemera spojrzała na Etera a Eter z ironią spojrzał na Braci Protogenoi a potem na Hemerę Eter:Ohhh ... (zironią) Hemero chyba jesteś taka pusta że nie zrozumiesz tego , to dla ciebie zbyt skąplikowane Ereb Uranos Pontos Eros (wszyscy):Hehehehe Hemera:Eterze (płacz) Hemera uciekła do Boginek Protogenoi a i one też próbują formować coś z jednego z czterech żywiołów kosmosu , Ananke Thesis Fysis i Nesoi były zbyt skupione formowaniem tylko Nyx zauważyła płaczącą Hemerę Nyx:Co się stało Hemero ? czemu płaczesz , powiedź wysłucham ciebie siostrzyczko Hemera ociera swoje łzy z oczu i bierze głęboki wdech ,Nyx słucham a Hemera mówi wszystko aż Nyx szybko do tarła to braci Protogenoi Nyx:No teraz to wy się pobisaliście na całego Uranos:A cicho (machnoł tylko ręką) Eter Erebos Pontos :O co ci chodzi ? Eros:No pieknie Chronos:Ohhhhhhh .... jak małe dzieci nagle Thesis i pozostałe Boginie Protogenoi przychodzą do Męskich Protogenoi Thesis:Przecież jesteśmy dziećmi Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Świałość Światła Ciemności , mamy sie szanować bez zględu Ananke:Jesteśmy Jednością z Naturą Gają Fysis:To ja wiem kim będę (z dumą) Ja Fysis postanowiłam być PIERWSZĄ Kapłanką Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Wszechświata Thesis:A kim ? Kapłanka Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Fysis:Będę Kapłanką Natury Gai Matki Nesoi:Ja też chce być Kapłanką Wielkiej Bogini Matki Natury Gai Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Światła Ciemności Thesis:Okey to ja też bede Kapłanką naszej Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Natura Gaja już trzeci raz uchwyciła cztery żywioły kosmosu i troszkę gwiezdnego pyłu dając życie każdej Planecie z Galaktyce Wszechświata które znajdowały się w ich gwiezdnych gromadach . Natura Gaja pokazała Protogenoi że Ona jest Potęgą i Siłą Wszechświata , i Protogenoi ukłonili się w obliczu Natury Gai thumb|left|300pxthumb|400px Protogenoi (wszyscy): Chwała i Część Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata , Alfa i Omega ,Światłość Światła Ciemności Natura Gaja :Ja Natura Gaja Bogini Światła Ciemności Protogenoi (wszyscy): My twoi potomkowie Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Światłość Światła Ciemności Natura Gaja:Potęga i Siła Wszechświata , Ja Natura Gaia córka Natury Światła Jasnej Bogini Światła i wnuczka Natury Ciemności Ciemnej Bogini Ciemności jestem ich cześcią tego okręgu cudu życia Protogenoi (wszyscy): My Potęga i Siła Wszechświata i Twoja Naturo Gajo Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Matko Wszechświata Potęga i Siła Wszechświata to Natura Gaia Rodzicielka Stworzycielka Matka Wszechświata i jej dzieci Protogenoi są cześcią kręgu cudu życia od Natury Światła Jasnej Bogini Światła i Natury Ciemności Ciemnej Bogini Ciemności Wszechświata bezkresnej i niekończącej się CIEMNOŚCI